Airplanes
Lyrics Priscilla with Monique and The God Squad: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Spencer (Monique): Dreaming (Oooh Ooh Ooh oh oh) Of falling (Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm) Dreaming (Oooh ohh ooh oh oh) Of falling (Ooooh ooh oh oh) Hunter: Lets pretend like its 98, like I'm eating lunch off of a Styrofoam trey Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok) And everybody know my name (B.o.B) And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang Oh yea and I just dropped my new album On the first week I did 500thousand Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall And then a world tour just to top it all off And lets pretend like they call me the greatest Selling out arenas with big ass stages And everybody loved me and no one ever hated Lets try to use imagination Priscilla with Monique and The God Squad: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Spencer: Ok, let's pretend like this never happened Like I never had dreams of being a rapper Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes Like I never use to runaway into the blackness Now lets pretend like it was all-good Like I didn't live starring in a notebook Like I did the things I probably knew I should But I didn't have maybes that's why they call it hood Monique: Now lets pretend like I aint got a name Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray I'm talking back before the mixtapes Before the videos and the deals and the fame Spencer with The God Squad vocalizing Before they once compared me to Andre Before I ever got my space Before they ever noticed my face So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes Priscilla with The God Squad: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Soencer and Monique with The God Squad: And it seems like yesterday It was just a dream, those days are gone And just memories (Priscilla: Oooh Oooh) And it seems like yesterday It was just a dream, those days are gone Gone, gone, gone Hunter: Alright let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen Let's pretend things would have been no different Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind Marshall, you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win Pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend And it wasn't time to move and schools weren't changing again He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit And he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as shit Fuck a talent show in a gymnasium, bitch, you won't amount to shit quit daydreaming kid You need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien and just ain't realistic Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the Rap Olympics Slept through his plane and he missed it He's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailie and Lainie these food stamps and this WIC shit Cause he never risked shit he hoped and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here He pretends that... Priscilla with Monique and The God Squad: Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now Priscilla: Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo Uhu mm aalalalaa Laaa Laaa Laaa Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs